Tigerstar's Victims
by BrightfurOfThunderClan
Summary: We all know the unfortunate cats who fell to Tigerstar's claws. Now they will come forth, and discuss their death scenes from their point-of-view. Rated T for violence.
1. A Flash Of Red Blood

_I was the ThunderClan deputy when I died. Deputy to Bluestar. I am a tortoiseshell tom with my signature ginger tail. _

_Who am I? I am Redtail._

_Tigerstar's first victim._

It was night in newleaf. It was another battle of the seemingly unending war with RiverClan for Sunningrocks.

Long ago, the river that separated my Clan with RiverClan surrounded Sunningrocks, and thus belonged to RiverClan. But one hot Greenleaf StarClan narrowed the river, which made the Sunningrocks accessible by ThunderClan. Ever since then, the two Clans had fought over the pile of stones.

I stared blindly ahead of me, filled with shock at the sight several fox-lengths away. While fighting with the RiverClan deputy, Oakheart, I had knocked him into the side of the Sunningrocks. This had made the rocks start to crumble, and heartbeats later, crushed Oakheart. I knew as soon as the dust cleared, he was dead.

But something had grabbed my attention right before Oakheart was killed. I though I had heared him whisper, "Goodbye, my Bluestar," but I figured it was just me.

I know now that I was wrong.

Anyway, creeping a little closer, just to be sure the RiverClan deputy was dead, I could make out the aftermath.

I saw only his bracken-colored paw stick out from under the rocks. Blood pooled all around the edges of the rocks, and I stepped back, having enough of the presence of the crushed corpse.

Climbing to the top of the Sunningrocks, raising my voice above the caterwauls below, I yowled, "Oakheart is dead!"

Suddenly, everything went silent, all eyes fixed on me. The silence was broken by a grief-filled wail from the RiverClan warrior, Stonefur, who was also Oakheart's son.

The gray tom darted to where Oakheart's body lay crushed under the rocks. I saw him push his nose into the fur of his father's paw, ignoring the blood that lapped at his own paws and whispered, "Oh, why StarClan? Please, why?"

Keeping my voice strong and steady despite the sudden death, I continued, "RiverClan, take your deputy's body and go home. The Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan now, and will for quite a while."

I leaped down from the Sunningrocks and watched as the RiverClan battle patrol retrieved Oakheart's body and carried it to the other side of the river.

I heard the bushes rustle behind me and I assumed that my battle patrol was heading back to camp to report to Bluestar.

I was wrong.

There was still one cat the remained.

I hadn't expected the blow that was coming to me a few heartbeats later. I let out a screech of pain as I felt claws score across my back.

I was flung into the air for a few moments and slammed against the Sunningrocks. Terror filled me to my ear-tips. Not just from the ambush, but also the fear of meeting the same fate as Oakheart.

Fear and confusion hit me as I saw my attacker. "Tigerclaw?" I meowed, staggering to my paws, "What is the meaning of this?"

The dark-brown tabby warrior snarled at me, his amber eyes blazing with hunger and ambition, and his fangs glistening in the moonlight. "If it wasn't for you," he began, "We would have had Sunningrocks in the last battle."

"I had to order to retreat," I challenged, "If I didn't cats might have been killed. What would have you done?"

"I would have kept my warriors fighting," Tigerclaw replied, "Fighting until every one of those RiverClan crowfoods had retreated."

Was that _pride_ in his tone? I know now it was. Rage filled through me. This cat was willing to end innocent lives to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. Was this what being a warrior meant to him?

"You're a weak fool, Redtail," Tigerclaw added, and with a tiny smirk he murmured, "And I know just how to fix that. Oakheart won't be the only cat to die tonight."

Tigerclaw lunged at me, his long claws extended. I quickly darted under him and slashed at his soft belly. I had managed to maneuver from between his hind legs to above him, planning to bite into his scruff, but my plan failed when I felt Tigerclaw's fangs sink into my foreleg, and he threw me down to the hard ground.

The breath was knocked out of me as I slammed onto the ground. I begged for StarClan to help me, and give me the strength to run, but Tigerclaw had me pinned before I could escape.

"Oh, do not worry, Redtail," Tigerclaw sneered, "ThunderClan will be left in good paws. Bluestar will make me deputy once I nobly return your corpse to our Clanmates, and announce my victory. And once Bluestar dies, I will take over ThunderClan and make it the most powerful Clan in the forest. More powerful than TigerClan!"

The massive tom leaned to my ear and whispered, "Greet StarClan for me."

Pain slammed through me as Tigerclaw sank his fangs into my throat. With dying eyes, images of the cats I would be leaving flashed past.

My apprentice, Dustpaw. I had hoped to announce to Bluestar when he would be ready to become a warrior, and call out his warrior name to StarClan, but now that would just be dreams that would never come true. But I had watched him sit in his vigil as Dustpelt, and couldn't been more proud of him.

My beautiful mate, Brindleface. I had been so pleased when she told me she would be expecting her second litter of kits. I had hoped to nuzzle the little scraps of life at the day of their birth, but I could never do that now. I had waited for her in StarClan, and watched the suriving two, Ashkit and Fernkit, grow up to be Ashfur and Ferncloud.

My wonderful daughter, Sandpaw. I had loved her so much, and in my final moments wished that I had visited her in the nursery much more than I had. I had watched her as she sat in vigil with Dustpelt as Sandstorm, and watched more with pride as she bore her two daughters, Squirrelflight and Leafpool.

And finally, my noble leader, Bluestar. I didn't want to leave her in this time, when I knew of Tigerclaw's motives. She would be in danger when she had made him deputy, and watched with sympathy as the shock and heart brake ravaged her mind in her final seasons.

With my last amount of life force I meekly whispered, "You'll regret this, Tigerclaw." And I finally gave in to the cold darkness of death.

I was greeted warmly by my mother, Swiftbreeze, and father, Adderfang. My older sister, Leopardfoot, also greeted me, but it was hesitant and regretful, and I knew exactly why.

Tigerstar, the cat who had murdered me, was her kit. I was killed by my own nephew.

My highest regards are with Firestar, the former kittypet that Bluestar had brought to the Clan the very same day Oakheart and I died. And not to mention Ravenpaw, the loner who had witnessed my death when he was Tigerstar's apprentice.

Firestar and his friend, Graystripe, had taken the skinny black tom to a barn beyond WindClan territory to protect Ravenpaw from Tigerstar, who had suspicions that he had knew the truth of my death.

On the day when Tigerstar's band of rogues had attacked ThunderClan, Firestar had revealed the truth about Tigerstar and my death. Bluestar had exiled him, but he had soon taken over ShadowClan.

Hungry for more power, he had allied himself with BloodClan, a large group of rogues, and their leader, Scourge.

In the end, Scourge took all nine of Tigerstar's lives by slicing him from between his eyes, and almost to his tail.

Tigerstar now walks in the Place of No Stars, but just because he is dead, doesn't mean his dark, ambitious spirit has died along with him. He has plans of great doom coming to the Clans: a great war between StarClan and the Place of No Stars.

But I can assure you, whenever that time comes, we will be ready.


	2. Running To StarClan

_I was a warrior of ThunderClan when I died. One of Bluestar's warriors. I am a swift tabby tom._

_I am Runningwind._

_Tigerstar's second victim._

It was just a regular day in greenleaf. Nothing really special was happening, just the usual things. Dawn patrols, evening patrols, hunting patrols, battle training...you know the norm.

Me, my sister Mousefur, and her apprentice Thornpaw, were out on a patrol to check out the ShadowClan border.

I speak the truth when I say the ShadowClan border kind of creeped me out at times, but this was just...different. Kind of heart-racing, actually.

I knew that we were being watched. I could feel a cat's gaze burn onto my pelt. There were unfamiliar cat scents everywhere. I could tell that Mousefur and Thornpaw had noticed the suspense as well. Their brown pelts were bristling with tension, and so was my own.

All of a sudden, a battle cry echoed all around us, and before you can say "mouse", we were stuck in the thick of an ambush. I recognize some of the cats as the rogues that allied with Tigerclaw.

A ginger tabby tom, Jaggedtooth, had Thornpaw pinned down by his shoulders while a skinny, silver tabby tom with a ragged ear, Boulder, ripped at his golden-brown tabby pelt, and a dark-ginger tom, Rowanpaw, nipped at his tail.

Mousefur was rolling on the ground, fighting with a dark-ginger she-cat, Russetfur, and a gray tabby tom, Wetfoot. Blood spurted from the writhing ball of fur, and fear for my sister filled me to my tail-tip.

A flash of brown tabby fur shot in front of me for a heartbeat. I suddenly felt weight being pushed onto my slender shoulders, and I fell, yowling, to the ground.

I turned my head and saw that I was being pinned down by Littlecloud. His lips were curled into his snarl, but his blue eyes looked unsure and hesitant. It was obvious he wasn't to keen on ambushing a ThunderClan patrol that was outnumbered.

Littlecloud swatted at my ears, and I felt more weight on my body as a black warrior with a white chest, Whitethroat, had me pinned by my hind legs.

"Get off of me!" I yowled, struggling to be free. I reached up and swatted at Littlecloud's chest, and the tabby warrior jumped off, screeching, and retreated across the Thunderpath.

I turned my head and bit down onto Whitethroat's foreleg. I winced as the ShadowClan warrior raked his claws across my forehead, but this also triggered a reflex that made me bite down harder.

The two of us rolled on the ground, until Whitethroat let out a hiss and followed Littlecloud across the Thunderpath.

I was about to throw the ShadowClan warriors off of Thornpaw, when I was slammed hard by a huge force. I let of hiss as I hit the ground, and I spat angrily as my attacker pinned me down.

In an instant, I recognized the huge black paws of Blackfoot. The white warrior had his paws on my chest, and I winced as he extended his claws into my fur.

Blackfoot bit into my neck fur and threw me aside. The breath was knocked out of me as I slammed into a tree. I lay there, stunned, for a few more heartbeats, as Blackfoot seemed to beckon a cat out of the bushes.

I had expected it to be another warrior, or Littlecloud or Whitethroat. I was wrong. So wrong.

I recognized the dark tabby pelt, rippling muscles, and blazing amber eyes of Tigerclaw.

Coming back to my senses, I started to stagger to my paws, but Blackfoot pinned me down before I could run.

Tigerclaw stalked up to me and looked down at me. My heart beat as fast as a WindClan cat as he gazed down at me.

"How pathetic," Tigerclaw growled, "Quite weak for a former apprentice of Bluestar."

I looked past the massive tom, hoping to see Mousefur or Thornpaw running to my aid, but they, along with the other ShadowClan cats, were gone.

I hoped that my sister and her apprentice had run back to camp to get help.

Blackfoot nodded to Tigerclaw. "All right, Tigerclaw," he growled, "He won't be going anywhere. I'll let you do the honors."

"But of course," Tigerclaw sneered, his hot breath billowing on my cheek, "You are famous for being quite fast, Runningwind. Let's see how fast you can run to Silverpelt."

My yowl of terror was cut short as Tigerclaw sank his sharp fangs into my throat. Visions of my loved ones flashed before my eyes: my sister, Mousefur, my parents, One-eye and Halftail, and my leader and former mentor, Bluestar.

It was obvious that Tigerclaw had associated himself with ShadowClan, and I wanted to run back to camp as fast as my legs could carry me, and warn my Clanmates of Tigerclaw's new power, but I couldn't do that now.

I let out a long sigh, and gave in to the death that was awaiting me.

I didn't fully recognize the kit that greeted me in StarClan. The memories came back to me as she told me her name.

It was Mosskit, one of Bluestar's daughters and a kit that I had made friends with during the short half-moon that I had known her and her littermates.

I wondered where her brother and sister were, but I found out that they were alive in RiverClan as Mistyfoot and Stonefur.

I, too, will be prepared when the battle with the Place of No Stars comes, and I will fight as much as I most possibly can, for my Clanmates safety and honor. 


	3. The Gray Sky Of Life's Evening

_I was a RiverClan elder when I died. One of Crookedstar's Clanmates. I am a gray she-cat with patched fur and a scarred muzzle._

_Who am I? I am Graypool._

_Tigerstar's third victim._

It was just a regular day in leaf-fall. Another season for me to grow older. I was standing on the bridge above the river that borders ThunderClan and RiverClan territory.

Looking over at their territory, I wanting to shred every last one of those ThunderClan cats for taking what was rightfully ours.

If I wasn't so old...

I'm sorry, am I getting off topic? That just shows how fierce of a warrior I was in my living days.

Anyway, I heard pawsteps behind me. I turned around, and saw a large, muscular brown tom.

Since I was old and feeble, I thought it was my old friend, Oakheart, though the former deputy was dead for several seasons, killed in a battle with ThunderClan.

I greeted him with a purr. "Well, hello, there. It's good to see you again, old friend."

The tom looked at me as if I had sprouted wings, two heads, and a third eye. I was slightly confused. Oakheart would know me when he saw me.

I was also slightly amused. I figured that he was just playing a little trick on me, trying to mess with my old mind.

My voice quavered as I continued, "Don't pretend you don't know me. I know who you are, right enough. You're Oakheart."

The tom loomed over me, still giving me looks.

"I haven't seen you for moons," I went on, "Where have you been hiding yourself?"

He kept on staring down at me, this time with narrowed eyes. Finally he replied, "Oh...here and there."

I rolled my eyes and complained, "You might at least have come to see me. Don't you want to know how those kits are doing?"

The massive tom pricked his ears, and his eyes sparked with interest. "What kits?" he asked smoothly.

"What kits, he says!" I echoed, breaking into a rusty laughter, "As if you didn't know! The two ThunderClan kits that you asked me to take care of."

I regretted saying that last sentence. If only age hadn't played with my state of mind, I would have kept those two safe from him, but no. I just had to blurt it out.

Anyway, the tom stiffened, as if he was surprised. Slowly, he thrust his forward and meowed, "When did I bring ThunderClan kits to RiverClan?"

I was puzzled. Surely he would remember bringing two helpless kits into the nursery. "Seasons ago," I replied, "Don't tell me you've forgotten. You..."

I hesitated, suspicion starting to well up inside me. Then it dawned on me.

"No," I meowed, "Oakheart wouldn't need to ask that."

I leaned closer to the tom. Getting a closer look at him, I realized that he had some attributes that Oakheart didn't.

This tom had tabby stripes all over him. Oakheart wasn't a tabby. And he had amber eyes. Oakheart had green.

I stepped back, fear pulsing through me. I had given away the secret that Oakheart and I had kept for so long! "You're not Oakheart!" I exclaimed.

I had seen this cat before. He had visited RiverClan often to speak with our leader. He was Tigerstar, the new ShadowClan leader.

"Never mind that," Tigerstar meowed soothingly, "You can still tell me about it. What ThunderClan kits? Who was their real mother?"

I tilted my head to one side and murmured vaguely, "They were beautiful kits. And now they're fine warriors."

Tigerstar thrust his nose into my face. The look in his eyes told me that he was starting to lose his patience. "Tell me whose kits they were, old crowfood."

I knew that I had said enough. Fearful of the dark warrior, I stepped back, hoping to find the strength in my old bones to run back to camp.

But my paws slid out from under me, and I fell off of the bridge. I rolled down the steep slope, and a horrible pain hit me as my head slammed against one of the rocks below.

Then everything went black.

The next thing I knew, my sister, Willowbreeze was standing in front of me, her blue eyes filled with warmth and sympathy.

My parents, Fallowtail and Reedfeather, were there too.

My heart was stabbed with regret as I saw Oakheart sitting next to Fallowtail, his tail wrapped neatly around his paws. I started to apologize, but he raised his tail for silence and simply meowed, "No need. You were old, and your mind wasn't as strong. I understand."

More hate and regret filled me as I watched Tigerstar order his warriors to kill Stonefur and Mistyfoot, the two kits that I had raised in RiverClan. Along with Willowbreeze's grandkits, Featherpaw and Strompaw.

If only I hadn't told Tigerstar! If I had just kept my stupid mouth shut, none of this wouldn't have happened. But that's the past, and now Stonefur is in StarClan because of my foolishness.

Whenever that battle that everyone's going on about comes, I hope that Tigerstar suffers even more than he did in his dying moments.


	4. How Swift Life Goes By

_ I was a ThunderClan apprentice when I died. One that was expected to be one of Bluestar's warriors. I am a black-and-white tom._

_ Who am I? I am Swiftpaw._

_ Tigerstar's fourth victim._

I was the oldest apprentice. I had been training for nine moons. Far too old to be an apprentice. Bluestar refused to make all of us warriors...well, except Cloudpaw. One of the youngest apprentices.

That just infuriated me! And not only that, but all the other apprentices joined in, and Brightpaw yowled his new name "Cloudtail" the loudest.

I loved Brightpaw. She was so beautiful...so kind. She was a great hunter and an excellent fighter. She was perfect. She might have made a wonderful leader.

Right, I'm getting off topic. Sorry about that.

Anyway, out of jealousy of Cloudtail, I thought up a plan. That night, while Cloudtail kept his warrior vigil, I gathered all the apprentices, Ashpaw, Fernpaw, Thornpaw, and Brightpaw, behind the apprentices den and called a meeting.

"Everyone," I began, "Bluestar has been unfair to us. She has made Cloudpaw a warrior, but has left all of us as apprentices. What do you all think of that?"

The others exchanged unsure glances, as if they agreed with me, but still didn't really understand what I was trying to say.

Fernpaw, a pale-gray she-cat with pale-green eyes, looked up from her paws and meowed, "Well, yes but...what can we do about it?"

"What can we do about?" I echoed disbelievingly, "What can we do about it? I'll tell you what we can do about it. We'll do something amazing. So amazing, that Bluestar will have no choice but to make us warriors!"

The other apprentices just stared at me as if I was saying they were to just stroll into ShadowClan territory, and eat every last bit of prey that they had.

"And what do suppose we'd do?" Fernpaw's identical brother, Ashpaw, asked, his dark-blue eyes narrowed.

"And you just called Cloudtail 'Cloud-'" Brightpaw started.

"I know what I did, Brightpaw!" I snapped at the beautiful, young ginger-and-white she-cat, "_He_ does not deserve the name of a warrior!"

"Swiftpaw!" Fernpaw hissed, "Shhh! He might hear you."

"Don't worry, Fernpaw," I snorted, "He's too stupid to hear us. He's probably daydreaming of a plump, juicy mouse sitting as right at his paws. Stupid kitty-warrior!"

"Don't say that about him!" Brightpaw snapped, rising to her paws, her green eyes blazing with anger in defense of that scrap of fur.

"Why would waste your time defending that useless piece of crowfood?" I asked her, "The 'Cloud' part of his name fits him. He's just as tough as a white, fluffy cloud."

I was suddenly surprised at how much Brightpaw was bristling. "You know what, Swiftpaw?" she snarled, "You're right. He is like a fluffy cloud. But do you know what fluffy clouds turn into?"

I just stared at her, dumbfounded. I had never seen her so angry.

"Fierce, raging storm clouds. That's what!" she snapped, "So I suggest you stop talking crowfood about Cloudtail!"

Thornpaw padded up to Brightpaw, and gave her some calm, soothing licks. The fire in Brightpaw's gorgeous eyes slowly died down, as her golden-brown tabby brother murmured something to her.

Ashpaw let out a tiny sigh. "Again, Swiftpaw, what do you think we'd do to impress Bluestar?"

"Simple," I replied, "We all know of the thing that's causing so much trouble in our territory. It's obvious that it's a stupid dog that got lost from its Twolegs."

"Yeah, so?" Thornpaw meowed.

"We're all going to go to Snakerocks where the crow-food eater is hiding, and chase him out of ThunderClan territory for good!"

Silence.

"Just think about it," I continued, "We could all be...um..."

I had to think of some awesome warrior names to persuade them.

"Swift_claw_, Thorn_stripe_, Fern_heart_, Ash_pelt_, and..." I turned to Brightpaw, trying to make my voice sound as sweet and warm as a queen's milk, "_Brightflower_."

They seemed to gaze past me, as if they were picturing them as brave, noble, loyal warriors of ThunderClan. For that moment, I was content. I had them wrapped around my paw. I was positive that by tomorrow, we would all be full warriors of ThunderClan.

I was surprised when Ashpaw rose to his paws and meowed strongly, "Look, Swiftpaw, I can understand that you want to be a warrior as soon as possible, but this is pretty much leaping into death. I'm sorry, but I refuse to be part of this mouse-brained plan of yours." He turned his pale-gray head to his sister and meowed, "Come on, Fernpaw. Let's get to the den. I've had enough of this."

The two pale-gray cats slid past me and headed for the den. It was just me, Thornpaw, and Brightpaw left. The brown apprentice rose to his paws, ready to leave, but Brightpaw just remained sitting.

Thornpaw turned around and meowed to Brightpaw and meowed, "You actually think that doing this will make you a warrior? Swiftpaw's talking feathers! The only warrior you would be is a warrior of StarClan!"

Brightpaw just looked down at her paws.

"Brightpaw, please," Thornpaw continued, "Don't do this. It's too dangerous."

Brightpaw didn't reply, just continued to gaze sightlessly at her paws.

Thornpaw sighed, and made his way back to the apprentices' den. Brightpaw got to her paws and stood in front me, her eyes still locked onto her paws. "I'm sorry for what I said about Cloudtail," I apologized to her, "Are you with me?"

The ginger-and-white she-cat looked up at me, and locked her green eyes onto mine. "You're sure we'll be warriors?" she asked.

"I promise we'll be warriors soon," I replied sincerely, "Very soon."

"In that case," Brightpaw meowed, "Yes, Swiftpaw, I am."

"Good," I meowed, and licked between her eyes, "I'm glad you understand."

"When will we go?" she asked. I thought for a moment and then meowed, "Right now."

Brightpaw stepped back, surprised, and replied, "R-Right now? Don't you think we should rest a bit?" "The sooner the better," I murmured, "Now, come on, Bright_flower_."

Brightpaw let out a long sigh and meowed, "Coming, Swift_claw_."

As the two of us charged through the undergrowth that night, pride and energy surged through me. I was positive we would be warriors. Bluestar couldn't keep us as apprentices forever!

We followed the dog-scent to the Snakerocks. My heart pounded as I heard the snarling in the cave.

_"Pack, pack. Kill, kill."_

Suddenly the hideous creatures erupted from the cave, their tongues lolling and fangs glinting.

"They know we're here!" Brightpaw hissed, "We have to run!" "No," I meowed, "No more running. We must stand our ground if we wish to be warriors."

"But-"

I charged, yowling, at the dogs. A huge, black-and-brown one with pointy ears sank its filthy fangs into my foreleg. I yowled at the explosion-like pain. I was flung into the air for a few moments, but I caught myself by landing paws-first beside one of the Snakerocks.

I bunched up my muscles and leaped to the dog, and raked my claws across its flank. Brightpaw had attacked the dog as well. She was biting down hard on its foreleg.

Another dog, that was dark-gray-and-white, bit down on Brightpaw's tail and yanked her off of its ally. Brightpaw dangled, thrashing, by her tail; blood started trickling down from where the dog was biting down. I sprang forward and sank my fangs into its neck.

I suddenly felt something pull at my hind legs. I let go, turned around, and saw a golden-colored one with long fur biting my hind legs. I reached forward, and bit down on the dog's forehead. The dog released its grip on me, and I fell to the ground.

As I staggered to my paws, I saw golden-colored dog biting down hard on Brightpaw's abdomen. I sprang at the dog, and raked my claws from the tip of its muzzle, to its cheek.

It whimpered, and let go of Brightpaw, and the gray-and-white one let her fall. I heard her hiss as she hit the ground, but quickly returned to her paws.

Horror pulsed through me as I saw what the black-and-brown did next. It reached down and grasped Brightpaw by her head, her face stuffed into its mouth. Blood spurted everywhere as it bit down.

"No!" I screeched and leaped onto its back. I sank my claws into its broad shoulders, and sank my fangs into the scruff of its neck. "Let her go!" I yowled with clenched teeth, "Let her go, you crowfood-eating piece of fox-dung!"

The black-and-brown dog seemed to ignore me, and seemed to mock me, by slowly swinging Brightpaw from side-to-side. Finally, it let go of her and sent her flying into the air.

As she slammed onto the ground, I saw what the damages were: one side of her beautiful face was ruined with a horrible, ravaged gash, and her eye was gone. I felt like I was going to be sick.

Horrible pain slammed through me as I felt one of the dogs sink their fangs into my shoulders and neck. I could hear my shoulder blades crack under the pressure of the dog's jaws.

The dog yanked me off of its ally and threw me the same way Brightpaw was thrown. More pain hit me as I hit my head on the Snakerocks.

I shot a weak glance at the horribly disfigured she-cat a few fox-lengths away from me, and with my last breath, I whispered, "I'm sorry...Brightpaw..."

I know now that I was such a fool that day. I should have just kept my jealousy to myself, and not bring my friends into the mix, especially not Brightpaw. It was my fault she had received her permanent injuries.

I watched with heartache as Bluestar named Brightpaw a warrior with a horrible name "Lostface", and was filled with relief as Cloudtail begged Firestar to rename her. Her current name "Brightheart" fits her much better than "Lostface", even better than "Brightflower".

I have accepted Brightheart's choice of Cloudtail, though I will always care about her more than a friend.

When the battle against the Dark Forest comes, I promise to stand and fight at both Brightheart and Cloudtail sides and help them fight against the terrible enemy that is Tigerstar.


	5. Coming Face To Face With Death

_I was a warrior of ThunderClan when I died. One of Bluestar's warriors. I am a dappled, gray tabby she-cat._

_Who am I? I am Brindleface._

_Tigerstar's fifth victim._

It was not long after Swiftpaw was killed and Lostface morbidly disfigured. A hunting patrol that consisted of our deputy, Fireheart, my oldest daughter, Sandstorm, and my foster son, Cloudtail, were about to leave camp.

Worried for their safety, I had followed their scents out of camp not long after they had left. I didn't want them to get mauled by a dog pack as well.

I continued following their scents, until something else grabbed my attention. Now I wish that I had just ignored it.

It was the scent of rabbit, blood, and death. I followed the scents until I was confronted by the light-brown body of a cottontail rabbit. Claws were scored down its body, and its black eyes stared sightlessly to the sky.

Soon enough, I spotted more dead rabbits, and realized that there seemed to be a _trail_ of rabbit bodies.

I didn't have the slightest idea why there was a trail of rabbit bodies just lying out untouched. Surely WindClan had lost their taste for rabbits, and dumped the bodies on ThunderClan territory?

No, of course not.

They wouldn't go this close to the ThunderClan camp just to dispose of some dead prey. It would have been much closer to the border if that was the case.

Suddenly, I heard low growling in the bushes. I turned around and meowed, "Who's there? Come out at once! I demand it!"

All of a sudden, a cat erupted out of the undergrowth. Fear filled me to the top as I realized who it was: Tigerstar. The ShadowClan leader leapt at me, and the two of us rolled on the ground in a screeching, writhing, ball of tabby fur.

In a heartbeat, the huge tom had me pinned to the ground, on powerful on my chest, the other my neck. As I look fearfully up at him, the memories of my kithood started to come back to me.

I remembered how Goosefeather, the gray tom who was the medicine cat when Bluestar was born, had called young Tigerkit a "creature". We all thought he was just a crazy old badger. Now we all realize that he was pretty much predicting the future.

"Tigerstar, please," I begged pitifully, "Don't hurt me. It doesn't have to be this way. You're a Clan leader now –you got what you wanted. You can leave ThunderClan in peace."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work out that way, Brindleface," he snarled, his amber eyes glinting hungrily for blood and power, "Goodbye."

His long claws scored across my throat, and for a heartbeat, I felt agonizing pain, and then it all went away. In my final moments, I thought of my kits, Ashpaw, Fernpaw, and Sandstorm, and my adopted kit, Cloudtail.

I didn't want to leave them. Any of them. I loved them so much. But I had no choice. StarClan destined me to fall at the claws of Tigerstar, and I simply accepted my soon-coming death.

I was greeted by my mate, Redtail, who was also killed by Tigerstar. I was also reunited with my parents, Robinwing and Fuzzypelt. My mentor, Stormtail, was also there, just as bold and proud as I remembered.

I watched my kits grow up, and fell into despair as Ashfur practically went insane after Firestar's daughter, Squirrelflight, had chose Tigerstar's son, Brambleclaw, over him.

I pray that we will all pull through the battle against the Dark Forest. I'm optimistic that we will final put Tigerstar in his place once the war is over.

If not...then, to tell you the truth, I don't know what we'd do.


	6. The Stars of Silverpelt

_ I was the leader of ThunderClan when I died. The successor of Sunstar. I am a blue-gray she-cat with a silver muzzle and silver-tipped tail, and a scar across my broad shoulders._

_ Who am I? I am Bluestar._

_ Tigerstar's sixth victim._

It was leaf-fall. The last leaf-fall I would be with my Clan. I feel wretched thinking about my last seasons of life. I thought they were all traitors. Even Whitestorm, the cat I had raised in the place of my sister, Snowfur, and even Fireheart.

How could I have doubted them? What a fool I was.

We were all at Sunningrocks. Being there brought back the memories of my beloved Oakheart, and faithful deputy, Redtail. They both died here. Sandstorm, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw were used as bait to grab the dog pack's attention, while Fireheart would chase the dog pack to the gorge where they would all fall to their deaths.

The fear and suspicion that had had fogged my mind and blinded me would soon be lifted. I had seen the thing that I had seen long ago. What I had always seen.

The strong helping the weak. The warriors helping the apprentices and elders, Willowpelt helping her kits, and Whitestorm helping me.

I wanted to help Fireheart.

Making sure no one saw me; I snuck from the Sunningrocks, and headed to the gorge. There he was. Firheart was being attacked by the dog pack. I slammed against one of the flanks of the dogs. It started to fall, only taking me down with it.

As I fell, I thought of Tigerstar. He had fed the dog pack, and trained them to kill all the ThunderClan cats.

I remember when he wasn't the bloodthirsty murderer that he is now. I remember the very day he was born.

It was a day in newleaf. My old friend Leopardfoot had started kitting half a moon early. She had giving birth to three kits: two she-kits and a tom. The she-kits were named Mistkit and Nightkit, and the tom was named Tigerkit.

Poor Tigerkit was the weakest of the three. But as time wore on, he grew stronger and stronger, while Mistkit and Nightkit grew weaker and weaker. They died before they had reached their first moon.

Tigerstar's disdain for kittypets was probably born when his father, Pinestar, left the Clan to become a kittypet.

Another thing that made Tigerstar the way he is is his mentor, Thistleclaw. Thistleclaw and I had never seen eye-to-eye. We were both ambitious, but he wanted to stab fear into the hearts of the other Clans, while I only wished to serve my Clan and lead it well.

As Tigerpaw went through his training, he began to act like Thistleclaw. Even after Thistleclaw died, I could still his fierce, battle-hungry ambition shadowed in Tigerclaw.

But since Thistleclaw had died, I had hoped that he wouldn't be able to push Tigerclaw to be just like him.

Was I wrong.

Thistleclaw's dark presence only fanned the flames of Tigerclaw's ambition. Soon he would turn his back on me, which ravaged my mind and made me, at first, a shell of my former self, then, after the fire, a cruel, cat that would believe that there were little Tigerclaws in the Clan.

And that's what caught me where I was that. If I was in better shape, I could have dodged the dog's jaws and wouldn't be falling into the river.

As I sunk farther downward, and the current swept me along, the spirit of Oakheart came to me, and taught me how to swim, though that wouldn't save my life. He only told me to swim because our kits, Mistyfoot and Stonefur, were waiting for me.

Sure enough, they were there. They, along with Fireheart, pulled me out of the water. I spoke with my kits, and shared tongues with them, for the last time. Now I just wish that I had just kept my mouth shut, because Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and Fireheart weren't the only ones hearing me.

Above, on the Twoleg bridge above the gorge, Graystripe was keeping Tigerstar from coming any closer. It was then that he found out: Mistyfoot and Stonefur were the ThunderClan kits, and I was their real mother.

He used that against me.

When he made that horrid Clan of his, TigerClan, he made all the halfClan cats prisoners, and intended to kill them. My dearest son, Stonefur, died that day, fighting against Darkstripe, and then finished off by Blackfoot.

I had warned Firestar of the dangers that were coming in the prophecy,

_Four will become two,_

_Lion and tiger will meet in battle,_

_And blood will rule the forest._

At first, Firestar thought that it meant: The two Clans would be TigerClan and LionClan, they, along with BloodClan, allies of TigerClan, would fight. The Clan cats would lose, and BloodClan would take over.

He was wrong.

It meant this: The two would be LionClan and BloodClan, TigerClan and LionClan would meet in battle, but in a confrontation of willpower, and there would be so much bloodshed in the battle with BloodClan, that it would "rule the forest".

But another battle aside from the BloodClan one is indeed coming, and it is probably worse than BloodClan. I hope that everyone will make it, and Tigerstar will be defeated. For good, this time. 


	7. The Fall Of A Stone

_ I was the RiverClan deputy when I died. Deputy of Leopardstar. I am a dark-gray tom with battle-scarred ears._

_ Who am I? I am Stonefur._

_ Tigerstar's seventh victim._

Well, I guess I can't really say I was the RiverClan deputy when I died. I was more along the lines of a "TigerClan prisoner".

And just because my parents were from different Clans!

I wasn't the only prisoner. My sister, Mistyfoot, her apprentice, Featherpaw, and my apprentice, Stormpaw were prisoners also. Once Tigerstar took over RiverClan and conjoined it with ShadowClan, making it "TigerClan", he had ripped me from my position as deputy and made me a prisoner.

He had ordered his warriors to bring me, Stompaw, and Featherpaw to the Bonehill, the huge pile of bones that he stood on to address his Clan. He had told me that I could prove my loyalty to TigerClan by killing the two apprentices.

I would never in nine lifetimes do such a horrible thing, not even for all the fish in the river. I gave the two gray apprentices and glance to tell them that they would be okay.

I refused to Tigerstar's command, and told him that he would have to kill me first. Of course, Tigerstar ordered Darkstripe, one of his most loyal warriors, to kill me.

Too arrogant to get his own claws dirty like he did in the past. How pathetic.

Part of me told myself that I would be okay, and that I would be able to defeat Darkstripe before he could kill me, though the rest of me said that it was obvious this would be my last battle.

But, weak as I was that day, I still fought. Not only out of defense for Stormpaw and Featherpaw, but also for my honor, and to prove that I my willpower was still as strong as it was before.

The two of us fought for what felt like forever. It was the hardest battle I had ever fought in my life. I was never so weak before, if I wasn't, I might have been able to live.

Growing impatient, Tigerstar ordered his deputy, Blackfoot, to finish me off. I tried to run, but Darkstripe pinned me down by my hindquaters. My heart pounded as Blackfoot loomed over me.

Horrible pain exploded through me as Blackfoot scored his claws across my throat. I looked past him for a second and thought that I could see the pale shapes of a bracken-colored tom and a blue-gray she-cat.

"Bluestar...Oakheart..." I rasped quietly before I slipped away into the darkness of death.

As everything slowly faded away, the outlines of Bluestar and Oakheart grew stronger and clearer. They purred welcomes to me, and their shining eyes were clouded with sympathy.

As I followed them to StarClan's hunting grounds, I was greeted by two cats that I had never seen before.

Or so I thought.

One was sandy-gay tom with a white flash on his chest and green eyes, named Thrushpelt, and the other was a pale-gray-and-white she-kit with blue eyes, named Mosskit.

Bluestar explained to me that she made the Clan believe that Thrushpelt was my father during my half-moon in ThunderClan, and that Mosskit was my sister who died before we had reached Oakheart at Sunningrocks.

I also met Snowfur, who was Bluestar's sister, and her parents, Moonflower and Stormtail. Not to mention Oakheart's parents, Shellheart and Lilystem.

Now Mistyfoot is Mistystar, the current leader of RiverClan, and I couldn't be happier for her. I don't give two mousetails that she has nine lives left to lose, I promise that I will fight by her side in the great battle, like we did in the old days.


	8. The Pawsteps Of A StarClan Warrior

_ I was a WindClan apprentice when I died. Expected to be one of Tallstar's warriors. I am a ginger-and-white tom with short, thick fur._

_ Who am I? I am Gorsepaw._

_ Tigerstar's eighth victim._

Oh, Morningflower...do I have to tell them? It's just so scary to recall. Okay then, if I must. I always feel better when you're with me, so it won't be as scary.

Hmm...where to start...? I guess right before TigerClan, the alliance of RiverClan and ShadowClan that Tigerstar brought together, attack our camp.

Tigerstar had hoped that he would rule the forest under one Clan. He promised the leaders that they all would rule together, but, now that I think about it, it's kind of obvious that he was lying.

I mean, who would promise equal authority between leaders, and name the conjoined Clan after you? Only complete mouse-brains would think you'd be telling the truth.

Then I guess that makes RiverClan and ShadowClan complete mouse-brains.

Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, Morningflower. I didn't mean to be rude. I really didn't.

Anyway...

ThunderClan's leader, Firestar, knew about how dangerous Tigerstar was, and obviously refused. And Tallstar being friends with ThunderClan, he refused to join TigerClan too.

My mentor, Onewhisker, now Onestar, and I had just returned from hunting. I had felt so warm when Morningflower praised me with my catch, and I was just about to take my fresh-kill to Ashfoot, who was expecting our deputy's kits, when a yowl echoed throughout the camp.

The next thing I knew, a huge patrol of TigerClan warriors, most of ShadowClan, were charging through the entrance. I knew in a heartbeat that this was no regular patrol, but a battle patrol.

"The camp is being under attack!" I heard Tallstar yowl.

I heard Morningflower let out a hiss of terror, and starting nudging me near the camp's gorse barrier. "W-What are you doing?" I asked her, mumbling with shock. "Hush, sweetie," she replied, "Now, quick, hide in the gorse."

"I'm not a kit anymore!" I protested, "I'm gonna be a warrior!" "And you'll never be one if you get your throat slashed out by one of those crow-food-eaters!" Morningflower hissed back, "Now hide!"

Though I was too stubborn to admit it, I was frightened –no horrified at the ambush. Swallowing the bile that rose in my throat, I quickly ducked and hid under the gorse.

The adrenaline rushed through my veins as I watched my mother charge into battle. A huge ginger tabby tom, Jaggedtooth, landed square on her shoulders, while a smoky black tom, Blackclaw, nipped at her tail.

I felt fear for her as she rolled on the ground with the two warriors. I wanted to help her. But I had underestimated her. She actually seemed to put up a good fight.

Fear for another cat filled me as I watched on. Onewhisker was battling Oakfur, a small brown tom. "Go, Onewhisker!" I quietly cheered as my mentor continued his fight.

Suddenly a huge, white face pushed through the gorse and sneered at me. I recognized the tom from Gatherings. It was Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy.

His stinky breath billowed on my face as he sneered, "You look big enough to be an apprentice. Are you one, or just an overgrown kit?"

Now my body asked me a very important question: fight or flight? I chose fight. "I'm not a kit!" I hissed, "Take this, fox-dung!"

I swiped my claws at his muzzle. Tiny drops of blood splattered onto the gorse. Blackfoot's lips curled into a snarl, and I braced myself for a hard blow, but Blackfoot didn't attack me. Instead, he started hissing, and was being dragged backwards.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Relief flooded through me as I recognized the voice of Deadfoot, our deputy.

Though crippled, the black tom was a great warrior, and didn't let his permanent injury faze him.

He pinned Blackfoot to ground and hissed, "If you were even half a warrior, you would put up a fair fight. No wonder you were exiled with Brokentail!"

Blackfoot sneered back, "Oh _I'm_ half the warrior, eh? Look at yourself! At least _I'm_ not a cripple! Tallstar probably made you deputy when he had too much catmint!"

"You take that back!" Deadfoot snarled, placing his forepaw on Blackfoot's neck.

"Get your filthy paw off my neck!" Blackfoot hissed, "I'll cripple this one as well, and then your name will be 'Nofoot'!"

My claws scraped the ground as Blackfoot bit into Deadfoot's non-crippled forepaws. Deadfoot reared back, hissing in pain. Blackfoot stretched his hind legs and scored them down Deadfoot's belly.

The WindClan deputy came crashing down on Blackfoot. The ShadowClan deputy scrambled out from under Deadfoot, and bit hard into his scruff.

My stomach lurched as I saw blood bubble at Deadfoot's lips, and I realized that Blackfoot's fangs were meeting Deadfoot's throat.

I let out a shriek as he flung Deadfoot into the air, and the black warrior smacked onto the ground as limply as a dead rabbit.

The WindClan deputy died that day.

My heart thudded as Blackfoot turned his head to me, his blue eyes blazing with battle-hunger. "You..." I whispered, "You killed him. You killed him! How could you?"

Blackfoot shook his head dismissively, as if he didn't even care about the crime that he committed. "That cripple wasn't fit to be a warrior, let alone the deputy. Besides, what kind of name would he have if he became leader? _Deadstar._ That would sure be a great sign for his Clan."

"Shut up!" I hissed, "Shut up! Shut up, you fox-hearted, crow-food-eating, cold-blooded killer! I'll avenge Deadfoot!"

"Oh yeah?" Blackfoot sneered, almost purring in amusement, "And what if I kill you along with your great deputy?"

"I don't care if you kill me!" I spat, all fear gone, "At least I'd die a true Clan cat."

I lunged, claws outstretched, at Blackfoot. The white warrior darted to the side and bowled me over. The wind rushed out of me at the pressure of his huge, black paws. "Foolish apprentice," he sneered.

"Wait, Blackfoot!"

At first hope filled through me. Had Onewhisker or Tallstar come to help me? But my hope was crushed as I recognized the cat.

It wasn't Onewhisker or Tallstar.

It was Tigerstar.

Blackfoot obediently stepped off of me. Tigerstar loomed over me, his amber eyes burning into my ginger-and-white pelt. 'You poor, pathetic thing," Tigerstar growled.

I tried to run, but the dark-brown tabby me pinned to ground, my heart pounded under his massive paw as he unsheathed his long claws.

Slowly, the heat of battle started to cool as the TigerClan warriors encircled Tigerstar and me. I looked around, planning to bite onto Tigerstar's paw, and run away while distracted, but it was hopeless.

I was surrounded.

"Morningflower!" I called desperately for my mother, "Morningflower, help!"

"She won't help you now, apprentice," Tigerstar growled. He raised his broad head and yowled, "Look here, WindClan!"

"You see this scrap of fur here? His life shall end now. I shall kill him to show an example of what will happen if you do not join TigerClan!"

"No!" Morningflower wailed, "Not my son!"

"Yes, Morningflower," Tigerstar growled, "Yes, your son."

I yowled with agony as Tigerstar sank his claws deep into my flesh, and ripped down my stomach.

"StarClan..." I rasped, blood pooling at my lips, "...help me..."

The last thing that I saw then was Tigerstar still standing over me, his eyes gleaming triumphantly. He was addressing his Clan, but I could barely make out what he was saying.

"...TigerClan...proven...point...move out...!"

And then I died.

When I joined StarClan, I was greeted by my father, who I had then met for the first time. I watched over Morningflower for countless seasons, until she finally joined me, after the most suiting death of all: peacefully in her sleep.

I'm afraid now. You know, of how Tigerstar's plotting a bunch of bad things to go against the Clans. Now StarClan's split apart, and the cats are living how that used to: sticking closely to their own Clanmates.

But...why?

What is everyone afraid of?

When the big battle against the Dark Forest comes, we'll beat them...right?


End file.
